


Little Snowflake

by AiaLaau



Series: Guarding [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Merry Christmas, My Hero Academia Chapter 242: Have a Merry Christmas! Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaLaau/pseuds/AiaLaau
Summary: Eri is about to head off to the dorms to celebrate her first Christmas when she meets a strange person who's insistent on seeing her smile.
Relationships: Eri & Jack Frost, Eri & Midoriya Izuku
Series: Guarding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072088
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Little Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> After rereading Ch. 242 and rewatching a childhood favorite, Rise of the Guardians, I knew I had to write this, but, I figured it was best to wait until winter. Happy Holidays.

Eri had no idea what to expect. She had never celebrated a holiday before. Deku told her that there were all kinds of them, each with a different way to celebrate. 

It would still be a while before Aizawa would be ready to leave, so Eri would still have time to remember what exactly she was supposed to say today.

She was nervous; what if she said the wrong thing? Would they get mad? 

No. They wouldn't do that. None of them are like Chisaki. They wanted her to be happy. 

This was the first time Eri felt happy in winter. Before, she was always cold, shivering uncontrollably. The doctors would always say that 'Jack Frost was having fun.' She didn't know who Jack Frost was, but she figured he was the one who made it so cold. She was scared of him. If he made it cold just for fun, what else could he do? 

Eri clinged onto the red and white jacket Aizawa gave her to wear. She knew he would protect her, but it didn't stop her from being scared.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a creaking sound from the window. She looked up and saw ice slowly growing across the glass. The ice grew into the shapes of snowflakes and flowers. 

It was beautiful.

She walked closer to the window to get a better look. What she didn't expect to see was someone on the balcony.

He was tall and lanky. His skin and hair were snow white and his eyes were an icy blue. The thing that stood out the most, though, was his clothing. He was clearly not dressed for the weather, wearing only a thin, dark blue hoodie and tattered brown pants that only reached just above his ankles. He balanced playfully on a wooden staff as he traced more shapes onto the window. 

He played around with the ice for a few moments before he finally saw Eri looking at him. The two held eye contact for a few seconds before the boy broke out into a mischievous smile. Onto the frost covered window, he drew an outline of a butterfly. Once he finished, he placed his hand over the drawing and pulled back. The butterfly was pulled off the window and began to further around the boy's head. 

Eri had never seen a quirk like that. She was in awe. But she soon thought back to how cold it was outside. She quickly made her way to the balcony door and slid it open. It was harder than normal due to the ice.

Once the door was open, a flurry of wind and snow blew into the room, along with a blurry mass of dark blue. When she saw the boy standing in the middle of the room, she slid the door closed. 

"So... Why'd you let me in?" asked the boy. Eri jumped at the sound and turned to face the boy, who now had his wooden staff slung over his shoulder. 

"It's cold outside."

The boy chuckled. "Well, the cold doesn't really bother me." 

The boy then began to float off the ground. He waved the hooked end of the staff near the roof and blue and white whisps form at the end. Pretty soon, it started to snow, inside the room.

A snowflake landed on Eri's nose and she sneezed. The boy laughed. "Man, and I though Baby Tooth had a cute sneeze." The boy waved his staff around and the blue whisps formed into tiny, hummingbird-like fairies that buzzed around the room. Eri followed the small forms with her eyes. She had never seen anything like it.

"You having fun?" the boy asked. Eri looked back at the boy. Was he doing this to make her happy? She nodded. The boy grinned. "Then can I see you smile?"

Eri hadn't realized that she wasn't smiling. "Um... Sorry. I'm still not use to smiling." 

The boy's face dropped a little. "Oh." He placed his hand under his chin, clearly thinking of something. Then, he got an idea. "Alright, how 'bout this." He landed in front of Eri and crouched down to her level. "You're going to that holiday party at the big school, right?" She was a little surprised at that. How did he know? She nodded. "Okay, when you get there, there'll be a surprise for you." You'll know it when you see it." 

And with that, the boy leapt towards the balcony door, swung it open and hopped onto the railing. Just before he was about he was about to jump off, Eri spoke up, "Wait." The boy whipped his head around, showing a playful smile. "I never got your name."

The boy gave her a look. Then laughed. "You know my name. You can see me, after all." Eri was confused. What did that mean? The boy noticed her confused look. As he jumped off the railing, he shouted, "I'm Jack Frost!" The wind picked up and the boy - Jack Frost - flew along with it, closing the balcony door behind him.

Eri was standing alone in the room, not knowing how to react. That was Jack Frost? But, he was so nice. He wanted her to smile. He reminded her of Lemillion. 

There wasn't much time to dwell on it, since Aizawa came into the room and told her it was time to go. She followed him to the car, with only one thing one her mind; what was Jack Frost's surprise?

* * *

Jack had no idea what to do for the girl, but he knew that look in her eyes; she was once alone, like him. This had to be her first Christmas with people who cared about her, so he needed to make it special. 

Jack flew high above the clouds and scanned the horizon. In the distance, he saw a familiar sleigh and flew over to it. "Hey! North!"

The Russian man looked up at Jack and smiled. "Jack! Is good to see you, but is a bad time to catch up." Of course it would be; it's Christmas Eve.

"I know, but I have a huge favor to ask."

"If this is about changing up the Naughty List again-"

"No, more important than that." North looked at him intrigued. "Do you know anything about a girl named 'Eri'?"

* * *

Eri was really enjoying the party. Everyone was so nice. They were all handing out presents and singing. 

But Jack Frost was still on her mind. She was still nervous as to what his surprise will be. 

Just as the class finished another sing-along, Eri heard something outside. She looked out the window and saw it was covered in ice. She quickly ran over to have a better look.

"Eri-chan, where are you going?" asked Deku. He paused when he saw the ice on the window. "Huh, that's ... odd." 

Then, out of nowhere, Jack appeared just outside. Eri jumped back a little and Jack grinned. He then started to draw in the frost, like how he did before. But this time, he drew a reindeer. Deku began to mumble. "What? Who's doing that?" Couldn't he see Jack?

Then, without warning, Jack slammed on the drawing with his hand and the drawing came to life, leaping off the window and into the room. It ran through the air and got everyone's attention.

"What the-?" 

"Who's doing that?"

"Todoroki-kun?"

"It's not me."

Another thud pulled Eri's attention back to the window. She saw Jack draw more reindeer, each one jumping off the window and into the room, all following the first one. Once he had a good number of reindeer, he drew something else; a sleigh and someone in it. the reindeer flew across the room and flew right in front of the sleigh just as it popped off the window. The reindeer pulled the sleigh through the air, looping around everyone's head and preforming stunts as it left a trail of snow behind it and everyone watched in awe as snowflakes landed on each of their faces. 

"Hey! It's Santa's Sleigh!" someone shouted. With that, everyone started to cheer, laugh, and sing again as the sleigh continued to fly over head.

Eri was confused. She pulled on Deku's leg. "Deku, who's Santa?'

Deku looked surprised at the question. "Um, well, Santa is someone who comes on Christmas Eve. and leaves presents for everyone. He rides on a sleigh with flying reindeer," he answered with a smile.

Eri looked back out the window to see Jack backflipping through the air and laughing. "Does he know Jack Frost?" she asked.

Deku stuttered a bit at the response. "I-I think he would. Why do you ask?"

"Because Jack told me he'd have a surprise for me here."

Deku stared at Eri wide-eyed. He then looked back at the rest of the room. The sleigh was still flying over-head and it had flown long enough that it was practically snowing indoors. It made a pass over his head and a single snowflake landed on his nose and faded into blue sparkles.

Deku began to chuckle. It was happy and playful. "Well, If I had to guess, this would be his surprise."

Eri looked at everyone in the room; smiling, laughing, and singing. This time she joined in. Watching the sleigh fly through the air and create a lite snowfall indoors, everyone in the room seemed to enjoy the new atmosphere even more than before. They were all caught up in the joy, but Eri still manage to see Jack Frost outside, giving her the biggest smile he could mange.

And Eri returned it. 

She wasn't scared of Jack Frost anymore. He only wanted to see her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's one thing I love, it's benevolent, centuries-old spirits with a sense of fun. Combine that with a precious little snowflake like Eri and you get endless Christmas fluff.  
> And those of you wondering about what Jack asked North, he asked him if Eri had ever believed in any of the other Guardians before; the answer was no.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
